a bird and a flash
by whelmed robin
Summary: there will be Lot's of funny one-shots about Dick's and Wally's amazing Bro-mance! Please read and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Sharpees and Moustaches**

**Summary:- Don't fall asleep next to Robin it won't end well, Just ask Kidflash!**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Kidflash or Robin sadly... i don't own Young Justice either, But that's not what's important here!**

**Notes:- This is the first one-shot out of all the drabbles i'm going to do, there will probably be about 30-ish all together when i'm finished and if you have any ideas for a drabble then go ahead and tell me! Enjoy the RaNdOm-NeSs! Thank you Easter142 for the idea! :D**

* * *

Robin, Wally , Conner and M'gann were having a movie night and were all watching a Rom-Com much to dick's and Wally's distress. They had all just came back from a mission against Klarion the stupid witch-boy as Wally would put it, Artemis went home to Gotham and Kaldur went back to Atlantis to see his people and king.

Robin was sitting next to Wally who was currently lying face-down on the floor snoring loudly with his leg sprawled over the boy wonder who was not happy with that at all. Glaring at his so called 'Best-bud' he roughly pushed his leg off of him muttering he wasn't a pillow under his breath and sighed when the speedster just rolled onto his back completely tuning him out.

M'gann and Conner weren't even watching the movie, they were staring at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. With one final nod from Superboy they both stood up "Sorry to leave you Robin, me and Superboy are going to go to bed." M'gann said as she smiled grabbing Conner's arm leading him down the hall.

Robin sat for another ten minutes watching the film, but he couldn't take it anymore the constant snores and mutters coming from Wally to the cheesy lines that were supposed to be romantic in this stupid film.

So he slowly stood up while rubbing his eyes, yawning and stretching til his back made a satisfying crack. "Wally" He said nudging him softly in the ribs with his foot. When all he got was a whine in reply he let out a frustrated sigh and nudged him again but a little harder but still got ignored. Ready to kick the speedster in the head he thought of something.

'This is the perfect time to get revenge on the red-head' He thought smirking to himself. He started feeling around his jean and jacket pockets, then he found it...had a sharpee in his pocket.

Trying to hold in a snicker he quickly withdrew the pen from his jacket pocket and drew a moustache, a mono-brow, a loveheart on each cheek and an eye-patch on the sleeping boy's face.

Nodding in approval at his work he quietly said "Goodnight Wall-man" then slowly backed up into the hallway towards his room and started cackling quietly to himself like a madman.

* * *

When Wally awoke the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on the floor in the common room "Some friends iv'e got" he muttered as he slowly got up running a hand down his face and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey sleeping-beauty" Wally almost screamed like a girl when he heard the person. Looking around the room searching for the younger his eyes finally fell on the ebony who was sitting with his elbows on his knees on the sofa in-front of him.

"How long have you been here?" he said standing up fully then zooming towards the kitchen Robin quickly got up and followed him "Oh not long... How ya feelin' Wally?"

Wally looked from the cereal bowl he was currently getting towards Robin "Emmm i'm feeling fine... what about you Robs?" he said puzzled and confused.

"Oh i'm fine..." Robin said moving to sit on one of the seats around the island motioning for Wally to sit next to him "I just thought you would be feeling a little patchy" Wally just stared at him for a while before going over to the sink to wash his bowl after his like, tenth bowl of cereal.

"Nope i'm fine." he looked over at Robin whilst drying the plate "What made you think that?" he finished drying it and then put it back into the unit which held the plates and bowls.

"Just that it's _mono_ o'clock and you have just woke up" wally raised an eyebrow moving to sit next to Robin then looking at him, Emerald eyes staring into dark shades.

Wally raised his arms and rested them on Robin's shoulders still staring deep into the glasses "Are you ok?" He said as seriously as he could, trying to act professional.

Robin raised an eyebrow and scowled at the other "Yes, why'd you ask that?" he snapped irritably.

"I thought you had maybe finally lost it-" Robin started frowning "-Why'd you say one all science like?" He said quickly, Robin, completely ignoring Wally's other comment lifted a hand to his mouth and started laughing into which just confused the poor speedster even more.

"Hey Wally, i _moustache_ you a question but i'll _shave_ it for later" Robin said getting up and grabbing a bowl to make himself his own bowl of cereal. Wally waited for a while and when the younger didn't ask him the question- he questioned him.

Robin sighed shaking his head "Just go look in a mirror Kid-Idiot.." Wally rolled his eyes then stalked off to the bathroom "I don't see why i have to look in a mirror. i know im gorg-" his eyes went wide once he stared into the mirror.

He let out a over-dramatic girly screech whilst cupping his face and rubbing his face at super speed.

"MY FACE, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STUNNINGLY HANDSOME FACE!" He started rubbing his face even faster "Wait- Is this permanent?" He groaned. After rubbing his face for about an hour he shook his head while walking at normal pace back into the main room.

"Dammit Robin!" he snarled glaring at nothing once he entered the main room . Only to find the other boy had vanished ages ago.

"Stupid ninja..." Wally muttered looking around and with nothing better to do shuffled over to the zeta-tube and went home.

**The End**

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think, til next time! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slender Man**

**Summary: Even teenage heroes get freaked out at a horror game *laughs like a maniac* =D**

**Notes: i don't own anything, and please if you don't know who slender man is... Don't look him up i played the game a few years back and i still shit myself while playing that game...**

**Disclaimer: i own squat :(**

* * *

"Duuuuuuude..."

"What?"

"Duuuuuuuuuude!"

"What! Wally, What!" Dick said irrtably for about the tenth time that night. They were both sitting in Wally's room in watching tv out of boredom and with nothing better to do.

"You wanna play a videogame?" Wally said with a smirk and a glint in his eye which made you think he was up to no good, Dick did not like that look- at all.

Dick raised an eyebrow behind his shades "And that game would be..." He started kicking his feet up on the bed and twisting his hand in a circle motioning for him to continue.

Wally stood up off the bed and put his hand up signaling 'one minute' smiling like a goof, Then sped over to his closet rummaging through the contents within. Dick then let out a puff and crossed his arms over his chest staring at the ceiling. In about five minutes Wally came into veiw, he coughed dramatically, glaring at the younger pushing something into his face.

"What?" Dick said innocently raising an eyebrow and sitting up against the headboard whilst pushing the object away. Wally glared harder and growled in the back of his throat litterly hitting Dick in the face with the object in his hands.

"Dude, what!" Dick snapped defensivly glaring up at the other boy, Wally sighed while rolling his eyes. He then sat on the bed sagging it which made Dick move a little closer to the other.

"Why did you growl at me!" Dick yelled at the speedster.

Wally sighed again "One, you didn't look at the laptop i was shoving into you're face and two... Take your shoes off or get your feet off my bed!" He growled snappily. Dick blushed then quickly slipped his shoes off the side of the bed and smiled innocently at Wally.

"Humphh!..." Wally frowned then opened the laptop sitting it inbetween them both. Dick stared at it a little while longer, then when it turned to the homescreen Wally turned it away from him which made Dick frown.

"Why can't i see it?" Dick said grumpily crossing his arms over his chest with a pout looking in the other direction. Wally then chuckeled a little at the reaction typing furiously on the keys "You'll see, It's a surprise..." He said with the same smirk as before.

Dick growled and frowned a little more "Hey dude... Will you turn out the lights?" Wally said randomly, Dick then looked at him "Why?" He questioned.

"Dude, Just turn them off..." Wally said frowning at him wanting to get the game on.

"What's the magic word?" Dick said in a sing song voice grinning ear-to-ear, he was in an annoying mood.

Wally sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose shaking his head "Please.." Wally hissed between clenched teeth.

"Much better!" Dick said getting up cackeling then switching off the lights, He then sat back on the bed looking at Wally expectantly.

After about a minute with no word from the speedster he poked Wally's arm frowning at him "What?" Wally replied Raising an eyebrow.

"Dude!, What are we playing?" Dick growled.

Wally laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, he then put on a straight face and looked at the younger boy scrunching his eyebrows together then said in an eeirly deep voice "What you are about to see might shock you, people with heart problems, or heavily pregnant or-"

"Hurry up, before i get up and go to my room!" Dick said hottly swishing his feet off the side of the bed threatingly.

Wally pouted at the other boy and turned the laptop around with a creepy grin on his face. The title said 'SLENDER' in capital letters.

Dick stood up and shook his head "Sorry Bro, but no way" He then started walking towards the door but Wally got up and grabbed his wrist then frowned down at him.

"What!, Come on dude! What're you afraid of!" Wally said in a whiny dropping Dick's wrist.

Dick put His hand up to his chin forigening deep concentration "Oh i don't know Wally-" He said sarcastically opening the door and stepping out into the hallway "Just the game! people say that shit is scary!"

Wally frowned but soon it was replaced with a smirk "What was i thinking-" He said shaking his head and getting up to close the door "I should have known you would've been too _chicken_ to play it."

Just as the door was about to shut a foot stopped it in its process, then soon after it a figure came through the door into Wally's room and stopped infront of him.

"Don't you EVER call me chicken!" Dick whisper yelled as to not wake the others, it was two in the morning after all.

Wally grinned and stared down at the smaller boy, "What're you gonna do about it 'Boy Blunder'?" Dick growled at the nick-name then sat himself down on Wally's bed again glaring at him.

"C'mon then '_Wallace_' get the stupid game on then" Dick said growling at the back of his throat.

Wally grinned ear-to-ear as zoomed over and sat next to Dick picking the laptop back up.

"What you're about to s-" Wally started in the same deep voice as before.

"Don't even start." Dick growled glaring at the other teen cutting him off.

Wally started pouting and then they just stared at each other for a while, a glaring contest, until Wally grinned again "Lets get playing!"

* * *

after an hour of playing the game they both looked up at eachother, horrified. Then Dick slowly sat up "Goodnight Wally..." He said his voice cracking, he then got up and causiously walked across the hallway to his room.

Wally stared at the door which Dick just walked out of then slowly turned his laptop off and slid down his bed.

But then there was a knock at his door. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his old baseball bat hugging it to himself as he slowly walked to the door... It was just Dick.

"Sleepover?" Dick said whilst walking to Wally's bed and laying down, Wally nodded then lay on the other side.

fifeteen minutes later and they still couldn't get to sleep Dick turned to look at Wally and it looked like he was blushing.

after another pause of looking at eachother Dick finally broke the silence "...Hug me?..." after staring at eachother for a while again wally nodded, Dick then turned in the oppisite direction while Wally wrapped his arms around him.

"Never speak of this again?" Dick said smirking to himself a little getting comfy.

Wally nodded "Never." then they both slowly started falling asleep until they heard a creek which made them both shit themselves.

"This is gonna be a long night" Wally said hugging the boy tighter, Dick just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The End**

**Yay another one done! [*-*] Keep reveiwing please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fun-Fair**

**Summary: Dick, Roy and Wally all have a fun day at the fair, but of course, stuff goes wrong... For Dick anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Notes: Me and my friends make this mistake All the time.**

* * *

Robin was happily sitting on one of the seats around the kitchen table talking away to Miss Martian about random things when all of a sudden he was pushed out of his seat and straddled to the ground by Kidflash.

"What the hell KF!" Robin growled as the speedster hauled him up to his feet and started dragging him towards the zeta-tube.

Robin pulled his wrist out of his friends vice like grip. He started rubbing it while glaring at kidflash.

"Come on dude-" Kidflash said grabbing his wrist and dragging him once again "Me, you and Spee- I mean Red Arrow are going somewhere."

Robin tried pulling his wrist back only to fail. Robin growled a little "But what if we have a mission, Einstien?!" He hissed pulling at his arm again.

Kidflash kept walking towards the Zeta-tube paying no mind to the squirming teen he was dragging. Once he reached the tube he turned towards the kitchen to see a shocked M'gann.

"Hey hot- stuff, If we get called for a mission, would you connect us through the Mindlink and tell Bat's we'll be there in a flash?" Kidflash said smirking and winking cockily to Miss Martian who just rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Thanks we'll be back soon!" Kidflash said dragging a still struggling Robin into the zeta-tube.

"Boys. I'll never understand them" M'gann said shaking her head once they were gone and floating towards Conners room.

* * *

"Dude! Why did you do that! i would have came with you if you actually asked me!" Dick growled as Wally let go off his wrist as they came out of the phone-booth in Gotham.

Wally shrugged as he started walking towards the road where a parked car was waiting "Sorry bro, Wasn't sure if you'd come if i asked _nicely_." Wally said flatly, smirking when Dick growled and ran to catch up with him.

When they reached the car at the end of the alley a taller red-head came out of the car smirking at them "What took you guys so long!" He said playfully nudging Wally, smirking even more.

Wally pointed an accusing thumb in Dick's direction "All his fault!" He said sliding to the other side of the car- _James Bond style_- and sitting in the front seat.

Dick smiled innocently up at his older friend "Sorry, don't get ang_roy_ at me, i didn't mean it" that resulted in him getting smacked up the back of the head by the red-head in front of him. "Ouch!" he said giggling and rubbing the crown of his head.

Roy ruffled the ebony's hair grinning at him "Shut up and get in the car" he said ducking the younger boys head down and shoving him in the backseat. Then going into the drivers seat and starting the engine.

Dick sat in the middle of the backseat putting his elbows on the seats in front of him "So, Um... where we going?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Roy and Wally shared excited glances grinning at each other "We...Are going to..." Wally said waiting a while for dramatic pause. When Roy elbowed him in the ribs scowling at him he continued "THE FUN-FAIR!" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"What, am i going like this?" He said gesturing to his Robin suit. Wally turned round to look at him and pointed to the seat behind him.

"You're clothes are there man" Wally said as he pointed to a bag on the floor then turned back round in his seat.

"...Dude, you went in my house... And then went through my stuff?- Including my closet and drawers!" Dick growled hitting the teen in front of him on the head, He was absolutely Livid "You pedo!"

Roy caught his fist before he could hit him again "Don't worry bird boy, You can kill Wally-bear when we're at the fair." He said non-chalantly as if Dick trying to kill Wally was an everyday issue.

Dick snorted, sitting back in his chair going through the clothes beside him in the back, when he got a black top out he turned to look at Wally with a accusing, evil glare "Roy, make sure the weirdo isn't staring at me while i change." He said cheekily sticking his tongue out.

Wally whined "Dude! I'm not a pedo! Make him shut up Roy!" Roy started laughing, turning to look at Wally's face which had an un-happy and embarrassed pout, Which made him laugh even more.

"Eye's on the road hot-shot" Wally snapped when he realized they weren't going to let this go, gaining even more laughs from the other two in the car.

When Dick was fully dressed in his usual out-fit he sat up and rested elbows on the seats again. "So... we there yet?" Wally said for about the fifth time looking around.

Roy sighed and said "Almost, How many time do i have to tell you that you'll know when we're th-" He was cut off when Wally screamed like a little kid getting their first bike at Christmas.

"We're here!" Wally said starting to take his seat belt off.

Dick slapped his back "Have we parked yet. No we haven't! You could go to jail fo-" Dick hissed making Wally huff in annoyance "Dude... enough of the bat lectures!" Dick just sat back in the seat rolling his eyes and shaking his head at that.

Once they parked the car the two younger boy's practically started to jump with excitement, even Roy was smiling like a goof, No one can resist a fun-fair.

"So, what do you guys wanna go on first?" The oldest of the bunch asked looking around at all the rides in amazement The bumper cars were there, The ghost train, The twister and loads of other rides. There was even a circus, But they wouldn't go there for... certain reasons.

"The bumper cars!" The two younger boys said in usion, Making the three of them stare at each-other in amusement before they all burst out laughing.

Once they had finished laughing they're asses off, they took off running- at normal speed in Wally's case- and got into the bumper cars que, Once they were on they started crashing into each-other mercilessly. Dick won, Laughing at the other two who were now frowning, claiming he cheated.

Then they went on the ghost train- Roy sat in the back of the carriage and Wally sat next to Dick in the front... Dick now has a bruised hand, Then they went into the hall of mirrors, Dick and Roy waited outside for fifteen minutes, Having ditched Wally in the maze to see what would happen, Wally wasn't a happy bunny after that, He said that they were the worst friends EVER.

Then they went on to the twister.

When they sat down Roy was at the inside, Wally in the middle and Dick at the outside of the cart. "This is gonna be awesome!" Wally said fist-pumping the air, jumping up and down making the carriage they were in shake.

When the ride started they heard the man in the pay booth say "Smallest to the inside and biggest to the outside, Crush your friends!" The three boys in the cart looked at each other with wide eyes when they realized they were in the wrong order, The ride started to speed up.

Roy and Wally tried desperately to hold onto the bar and not crush Dick, But they were failing miserably "OMG! Why are you both so heavy!" Dick yelled getting squished to the side by the other two.

"We're not heavy!" Wally yelled over the music offended about pretty much being called fat.

Once the ride stopped the older boys got off first and Wally grabbed Dick's hand helping him out. "So, What we going on next?" Wally asked the other two hopefully once they were fully off the ride and in the middle of all the amusements.

"We're going to go home now, i think that's enough for one day." Roy said motioning to Dick who was waddling like a penguin, moaning that they broke his chest and hips.

When they were driving back towards Gotham to drop Dick off, There was an awkward silence and Wally couldn't take it, being the noisy person that he is.

"That was fun today, Wasn't it guys!" He said grinning and looking from the driver to the grumpy teen in the backseat.

"Shut up Wally."

* * *

**The End**

**I'm sorry... I had to! Please review! X3**


	4. Hold meh!

**Hold meh!**

**Summary: You'll find out when you read it. ;p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything *Rolls eyes***

**Notes: i seen a picture on deviant-art and i couldn't help myself! BTW this will be really short (since iv'e not updated in ages...blame school...) and its pretty much crack! XD**

* * *

"Dick! Save me!" Wally screamed as he ran from Dick's huge bathroom into his even bigger bedroom. He jumped on Dick's bed and started hugging the boy on top of it as if he was a life-line, He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What! what is it Wally?" He said putting his game controller down, now fully alert, He was trained by Batman remember and started walking in the direction the other boy came from.

"Don't go in there Dick! it's huge! it'd be suicide!" Wally said holding on to Dick's legs to slow him down, But failing miserably.

"Come on Walls i gotta see-" When Dick got into the bathroom, His eyes were immediatly drawn to the bathroom, There was the sorriest excuse for a spider he had ever seen "-it..."

Wally came in behind him and was glancing over his shoulder with wide eyes, While Dick just sighed "Careful! it might bounce on you!"

Dick sighed and walked back into his room and stared up his game again, Leaving a terrified Wally behind "You're an idiot"

* * *

**i'm not even joking when i was half way through this a huge spider came out from underneath my couch, I screamed like a pansy! (Sorry it's so short..."**


End file.
